Kiano Sawaragi
S. Kiano Sawaragi (キアノ・S・澤ラギ) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin Appearance Kiano has grey hair and green eyes. His most notable feature is a very prominent chin. He wears a green suit and pants with a tie. On the suit is large buttons. Personality Kiano is serious and dedicated to his work. He's often away from home because of this. He cares about his family, but doesn't show it well, especially concerning J. Biography (Anime) S. Kiano is J and Kyouka's father. He is Finnish, and a rich and successful electronics maker behind the Sawaragi Foundation. He is also Number Three of Numbers Elite, and an old rival of Bashin's father, Touha Bashin. He has a younger sister. Kiano worked along with Elliott to create the tag battle system. While he was away, he also became involved with Numbers Elite, taking interest in the possibilities that Isekai World could create. He returned home to visit his children at their elementary school graduation party. There, he was excited to meet Bashin, whom he hoped to scout for a team he was building. Bashin declined, wanting to battle on a team with his friends. As Kiano left, he thought to himself about Bashin's words pessimistically. Number Nine arrived to take Kiano to meet King Uchuuchouten. J, knowing of his involvement with Numbers Elite, tried to stop him from leaving. Kiano agreed to battle J, and won, using the newly released blue cards. He told J that all he was doing was for his sake. Much to J's anger, when he starts middle school, he finds that his father had taken over as the chairman of his school. Not knowing how to make peace with J, he treated him coldly during this time, especially when J as well joined Thousand Spirits Group. When Kiano refused to see his family, his driver purposely dropped him off at Toaru Middle School. There, he met Bashin and Meganeko. Bashin, who was wondering why J became a Number, questioned Kiano. Upon finding that he didn't know his own son's reasons, Bashin was surprised, and encouraged him to keep trying to talk with J. After this, Kiano decided to see his family after all. However, he and J just fought again. During a tournament, after J refused to battle, Kiano was assigned to battle Bashin in the final round. He was defeated, and resigned from Thousand Spirits Group soon after, in order to become closer to his family. J quit as well after this tournament. When Kiano and Elliott learned of Number Nine's true intentions, they were angered. Wanting to protect the children, the two tried to stop his plan themselves. They were found, and Elliott was given the chance to battle Number Nine. After losing, both he and Kiano were captured. They left a message behind for J and the others, however, where he apologized to them for his actions. During the King Uchuuchouten Cup, Kiano, along with most of the other Numbers, were brainwashed by Number Nine. He and Number Ten were assigned to battle Kyouka and Meganeko, which they won. They were ultimately freed by J, Hayami and the pets, and return to watch Bashin's final battles. In the epilogue, after Numbers Elite disbands, the Sawaragi foundation takes over the running of future Battle Spirits tournaments. (Manga) Kiano is the father of J, and designer of the Battle Spirits battle system. He is also a member of Thousand Spirits Group. He neglected his son, and feels guilty upon realizing this. He confronted Number Nine, hoping to stop him, and make him realize his responsibility as an adult, but Number Nine refused. He appears to help J and the others oppose Smile, declaring that he should protect the things he loves. Deck Kiano's main attribute is white. His strategy involves building up an unbreakable wall of defense. He was also seen using blue, to test the cards when they first came out. His deck has contained at some point the following: Battle Stats Appearances Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin anime Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin (manga) Gallery art_kiano.jpg|Production Art Bashin ep41.jpg Bashin ep26.jpg M-kiano.jpg|Manga appearance Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin characters Category:Male characters Category:Numbers Category:White card battlers Category:Blue card battlers